


Sweet Lullaby

by Woongie



Series: Hwanwoong's Alpha Harem [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Dongju gets emotional, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: This get chaotic, and a little emotional, when Keonhee and Dongju return to their dorm.
Relationships: ONEUS Ensemble/Everyone, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong, Yeo Hwanwoong/Everyone
Series: Hwanwoong's Alpha Harem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Sweet Lullaby

“We’re back!” Dongju called out as he and Keonhee entered their dorm, Keonhee’s arms full of groceries for their precious omega. Youngjo’s voice greeted them from within, the alpha stepping from around the corner to help the younger two put away an assortment of snacks and random items the youngest alpha decided to buy. Youngjo didn’t bother questioning why there was a princess figurine amongst the bananas. 

“How’s Hwanwoong-ie?” Keonhee casually asked, but his eyes were filled with anticipation. Youngjo chuckled before answering:

“He's resting. Our baby should be fine now though. Just take it easy, okay?”

Both Keonhee and Dongju nodded excitedly before rushing off to Geonhak’s room, where the scent of bubble tea still lingered. Youngjo smiled softly before deciding to order some food for dinner.

-

Dongju was the first to barge in, Keonhee hot on his heels. Seoho, Geonhak, and Hwanwoong were laying in a pile of limbs, deep in sleep. Dongju threw himself on Seoho, jostling the man awake.

“I wasn’t sleeping!” Seoho shouted, sitting up in a flash. He was met with Dongju’s devilish grin and Keonhee’s one thousand watt smile. A blush creeped up Seoho’s neck, forcing the older to hide behind a pillow.

“You’re so cute, hyung,” Dongju said, chuckling at the other’s antics. Though, Seoho wasn’t his goal. Before Dongju could attempt to wake Geonhak, Keonhee was already at his side.

“Wake up-” Shake. “You-” Shake. “Caveman!” Shake! Keonhee huffed as he continued to practically shove the third oldest awake. Geonhak only groaned before wrapping his arms tighter around Hwanwoong. Despite the ruckus the alphas were causing, Hwanwoong continued to sleep peacefully. 

“I got this,” Dongju declared, fingers wiggling in the air before descending down on Geonhak’s exposed skin, tickling the man awake in a fit of laughter. Keonhee, and even Seoho, joined in on torturing Geonhak, rendering him unable to fight back. Less than ten seconds had passed before Geonhak was begging for them to stop. Keonhee, being the angel he was, was the first to stop; followed by Seoho; and finally Dongju.

“You guys are the absolute worst,” Geonhak huffed out, desperately trying to reign in his breathing. “I’m gonna-”

“What, throw your dumbbells at us? It’s your fault for not waking up!” Dongju interrupted, crossing his arms and glaring. “Do you even know what time it is?”

“Why’s it so loud?” A mellow voice spoke from behind the four alphas, instantly drawing their undivided attention to the recently awakened omega. Hwanwoong’s hair was endearingly disheveled, making the omega look even softer than he already was. 

“Because we’re back,” Dongju answered, leaning over so he could brush his lips against Hwanwoong’s cheek. Hwanwoong sighed contently, his body still in the process of fully waking up. 

“Welcome back, Ju,” Hwanwoong said, grabbing the younger’s face and giving him a kiss on the lips. “You too, Keonhee-ya. Come here.” Keonhee immediately shuffled over so they could also share a kiss.

“How about me?” Seoho asked, pouting. “And Hakkie?”

“Both you and Geonhak-hyung got plenty of kisses earlier,” Dongju stated without shame, his eyebrows raised suggestively. The smirk was back, and Hwanwoong would be lying if he said he didn’t find that attractive. The older two alphas blushed, their face and ears turning a bright shade of red. Before anyone could start bickering, Hwanwoong playfully rolled his eyes before placating the two with a kiss.

“Since you’re awake now, should we go and see what Youngjo-hyung is up to?” Geonhak suggested as he pulled on a shirt. Everyone nodded in agreement, standing up from the bed. Well, all of them except Hwanwoong. Noticing this, Geonhak asked, “What’s wrong, baby?”

Their gazes elicited a shiver down Hwanwoong’s spine, causing his face to heat up. He couldn’t look them in the eyes; and the others could see the omega’s lower lip trembling, but they couldn’t tell why. 

“...hurts.” Panic filled the room as the four alphas fretted over Hwanwoong. Hands touched his face, searching for signs of a fever. Questions about his well being came from all directions, forming into a jumbled mess of words. 

“What I meant is that I… can’t walk. By myself,” Hwanwoong clarified, looking pointedly at Seoho and Geonhak. It was embarrassing admitting it out loud, but if they wanted to go anywhere anytime soon, Hwanwoong had to suck it up. He was hungry, and he was looking forward to eating Youngjo’s cooking. 

“Yah!” Dongju shouted, hitting both Seoho and Geonhak, making the latter two apologize quickly. It was maknae on top, after all. After Hwanwoong, that was. “Come here, hyung. I’ll carry you.” At that, Keonhee scoffed.

“You couldn’t even carry the groceries, and they weigh less than Hwanwoong!” Keonhee complained, placing his hands on his hips. “How do you expect to carry him, huh?”

Dongju snorted. “I’ll prove to you that I can carry him. Watch me.” Dongju stooped over, putting one arm beneath Hwanwoong’s knees and supporting his back with his other arm.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Hwanwoong asked. Honestly, he was expecting Geonhak to carry him since he was the strongest amongst them. Hwanwoong didn’t want Dongju to force himself to do anything.

A shriek slipped from Hwanwoong’s lips as he was hoisted into the air. His arms immediately wrapped around Dongju’s neck. He could feel his heart racing wildly in his chest as Dongju quickly waddled to the living room. As soon as they exited Geonhak’s room, the smell of chicken and pizza had the group salivating. Boxes of heaven sent pizza and containers of BBQ chicken were stacked neatly on top of the table, enticing them like moths to a flame.

Hwanwoong squirmed in Dongju’s grasp, almost making the maknae drop him, but they made it safely to the couch. Hwanwoong ended up sitting sideways in Dongju’s lap. While the younger two cuddled, the hyungs brought plates, napkins, and drinks to the table.

“You’re so pretty, hyung,” Dongju whispered into Hwanwoong’s ear, running a hand through pink hair. “My pretty hyung. Here, I’ll feed you.” Dongju took the plate Youngjo had prepared for the both of them, settling it carefully on Hwanwoong’s thighs. He picked up a piece of chicken, holding it in front of the omega’s mouth so he could easily take a bit. Pink lips parted, and Dongju had to avert his eyes to prevent any perverted images from surfacing. He must’ve given himself away because when he looked up, he was met with a knowing smirk. 

“Our maknae is a pervert,” Seoho singsonged, a mischievous glint in his eye. He dramatically fell onto Geonhak’s shoulder, silently coercing the younger to play along.

“Aren’t you the pervert?” Geonhak retorted, scooting over so that Seoho fell on the floor with a yelp. Of course, the two started to bicker on who was the bigger pervert. Dongju could only hide his burning face in Hwanwoong’s neck, breathing in the omega’s scent to calm himself down. 

“You’re not going to eat?” Hwanwoong asked, whispering into Dongju’s ear. Snapping his head up, Dongju noticed that he was still holding the chicken bone in his hand. Hwanwoong had already gone through his slice of pizza and was working on another piece of chicken. Wordlessly, Hwanwoong held up a drumstick for Dongju. The alpha gratefully took a bite, eating until the bone was picked clean. 

“I was supposed to feed you,” Dongju complained, hooking his chin over Hwanwoong’s shoulder. “Your hands are dirty now.” He gratefully took the napkin from Youngjo’s outstretched hand and began to clean Hwanwoong’s fingers one by one until they were as clean as they could be while eating barbeque and greasy pizza.

Hwanwoong laughed softly beneath his breath. “I’m okay, Ju. You should worry about yourself. Your pizza’s going to get cold if you don’t eat it. Or do you want me to feed you?” Hwanwoong had never seen Dongju look so scandalized in his life. 

“I-I can’t believe you! I just finished cleaning your hands… and you want to-!” Dongju couldn’t even finish his sentence. Hwanwoong wanted to feed him? Preposterous!

…

“Dongju? Ju? Are you alright? I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have said that,” Hwanwoong mumbled. He sounded so miserable, and Dongju knew he shouldn’t have gotten upset at the other over something so small. 

“No, hyung. I should be the one who’s sorry,” Dongju muttered, his voice cracking. “I’m sorry for losing my temper. Can you forgive me?” 

“Of course,” Hwanwoong breathed out. He quickly discarded the plate from his lap so he could fully turn to face Dongju. Unspilled tears stared brokenly back, and Hwanwoong could feel a pang in his heart. He wrapped his arms around Dongju’s head, bringing the alpha’s face to his chest. “I can never be upset at you, baby.” 

“Then I’ll get mad at myself for you” Dongju chuckled brokenly as he clung tightly to Hwanwoong’s waist. “I totally wasn’t cool, was I?”

“You don’t have to be cool all the time. I’ll still love you,” Hwanwoong stated with conviction. “Dongju, I love you.”

“Yeah. I love you too, hyung,” Dongju replied, looking Hwanwoong straight in the eyes. “So, so much. Much more than those guys over there.” Somebody scoffed in the background, but Dongju could care less. Right now, it was only him and Hwanwoong. Dongju craned his neck up, meeting Hwanwoong half way for a kiss. 

“Ugh, gross. Get a room already!” Keonhee complained, covering his eyes with his hands. “I don’t want to see you two touch lips!”

“Aww, Keonhee-ya can’t even say ‘kiss’,” Seoho teased, reaching over the table to pinch the younger’s cheek. Keonhee huffed before slapping Seoho’s hand away.

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who can’t keep his lips off of Geonhak-hyung when he thinks no one’s looking!” Keonhee retorted, causing the two in question to blush and attempt to deny the obvious.

As the group continued to squabble, Hwanwoong slid off Dongju’s lap to help Youngjo clean up. Youngjo flashed him a handsome smile as he gathered the empty plates to throw into the trash.

“Hyung, let’s save a plate for Dongju. He didn’t really eat, and I’m worried he might be hungry later,” Hwanwoong said as he grabbed a clean plate. He watched as Youngjo slid the remaining two slices and three pieces of chicken onto the plate. Afterwards, Hwanwoong wrapped up the food and placed it in the fridge.

“Thanks for helping, baby,” Youngjo said, leaning down to kiss Hwanwoong’s hair. Hwanwoong preened at the affection, taking Youngjo’s arm as he was escorted back to the living room. Geonhak was playfully fighting with Dongju, wrestling the unperturbed alpha into the couch. Seoho and Keonhee were idly chatting, hands gesturing wildly as they laughed.

“We should get some sleep. It’s getting late,” Youngjo announced, gently pushing Hwanwoong to Keonhee. “Good night, baby. See you tomorrow.” A chorus of ‘good night’s resounded in the room as the group parted ways into their respective rooms. Keonhee had his arms wrapped around Hwanwoong’s shoulder as they shuffled awkwardly to Keonhee’s bed. They fell with a thud, giggling like kids in the dark. 

“Will you sing me a song?” Hwanwoong asked, intertwining their fingers together. His eyes were already drooping, and they both knew it wouldn’t be long till Hwanwoong fell asleep.

“Of course, Hwanwoongie,” Keonhee quietly replied. He’d do anything if it meant making Hwanwoong happy. Clearing his throat, Keonhee began to sing ‘Through the Night’ by IU. As he sang, he noticed the way Hwanwoong’s breathing seemed to slow down. His lips were slightly parted, and Keonhee couldn’t help but find him adorable. 

Keonhee made sure to finish the entirety of the song, lulling Hwanwoong into a peaceful slumber. 

“Night, Woongie. Sleep tight,” Keonhee whispered, sleep pulling him under after he managed to throw his favorite blanket over the two of them. 

“I love you.”


End file.
